chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurian Culture
Chawosaurian Culture is culture of Chawosauria basically, very different from Western Culture and Middle Eastern Culture and Eastern Culture, however, Chawosaurian Culture differs from 21st century and American Culture. Chawosaurian Culture condemns Christianity, Modern Technology, Human Rights, Equal Rights & Opportunity, Modern Music, Television, Phones, Computers, Sweets and Junk Foods, Racial Justice, Religious Liberty and Libertarianism. Chawosaurian Culture embraces Far-Right Politics, Xenophobia, Racism, Anti-Christian Sentiment, Anti-Liberalism and Anti-Conservatism, Insults and Ridicule against Christian People widely most, and Condemns Christianization. Christianization, Christianity and Christian Figures are widely condemned by Chawosaurian Culture and Society, Chawosaurians live in 1950s to 1970s Styles, they live in Victorian Houses, they use 1950s Technology, and 21st century technology is illegal in Chawosauria and carries the penalty of 80 up to death for bringing 21st century technology into Chawosaurian Borders. Television and Music All Television and Music are all illegal in Chawosauria, but there are TVs, but have only one channel, the News, and radios don't have music but the news, they have computers but no YouTube or Facebook, Social Media is illegal in Chawosauria also and carries the penalties of 60 years up to Death Sentences, computers are used in Chawosauria but to type and print, not drawing or creativity. Religion and Tradition Religion is illegal in Chawosauria and they carry the penalties of Death, Life Imprisonment, Slavery and 18 hours a day hard labor with no breaks, nor bathroom breaks, All Holidays are illegal and rejected, and Religious Figures such as Jesus, are all ridiculed and insulted, Chawosauria is a State Atheist society, which State Atheism was even used in the Soviet Union (now Russia) and Chawosauria's vast majority of Chawosaurian Citizens, 98% of them, are Atheists, with 95% of them are Agnostics, and 1% of them are Openly Religious. Technology and Science Chawosauria does not allow All Entertainment because they are distractions from daily responsibilities, and Chawosauria believes in strictly making their Citizens stay focus on their responsibilities by banning Entertainment so nobody gets brought ideas, Chawosauria bans Popular Culture from entering their borders, and they thought the only way to prevent Popular Culture from entering Chawosauria's border, is to ban All immigration (Legal & Illegal equally), Chawosauria is very Xenophobic towards Foreign people and have Xenophobic Laws, and Chawosaurian Law says All Immigrants are all Illegal Immigrants. History and Society There once was a time when Chawosauria had Progressive and Liberal views on the world, but that ended when Timothy Max Roosevelt, World War 2 and the Cold War rose in fear in the 1940s, Chawosauria could'if moved to Conservatism until Timothy moved them far from Right-Wing Politics to Far-Right Politics, and Chawosauria formerly had Freedom of Religion, but that dissolved in World War 2, Chawosauria moved from a Liberal World to a Fascist World, and Chawosauria is still a Fascist World. In the Chawosaurian Revolution, people are trying to reverse Chawosaurian Fascism and move back to Liberalism, but is doing unsuccessfully, 96% of Chawosaurian Citizens support Fascism, while 26% of Chawosaurian Citizens oppose Fascism. Houses and Fashion Chawosaurians live in Victorian Houses since 1900, when Queen Victoria died in 1901, Chawosauria mourned her death, Victorian Houses rose across Chawosauria and are still holding Victoria's memory by still having Victorian Houses in the 21st Century. Food and Drinks Chawosauria bans Sweets, Alcohol, Smokes, and Unhealthy things, Chawosauria passed a law that All Citizens must eat healthy to increase the Life Expectancy, which was successful and still is today, one Chawosaurian, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii, who is not a member of Chawosauria but is of Chawosaurian Ancestry, he lives up to 126 years in 2016. A Progressive Chawosaurian Member, Berruguete Leonardo Montgomery, is 126 years of age, and he eats greatly healthy. Government and Politics The Political Spectrum of the Chawosaurian Government are Far-Right, meaning they oppose Egalitarianism (Equalism), and Civil Rights and Equal Rights, and supports the ideas of Fascism, Nationalism, Xenophobia and Intolerance, and to Religious Far Right Politics, it focuses on Religious Fundamentalism, the idea that a Religion is Radical True by fact instead of faith and Chawosauria opposes Religion Universally. See also * Chawosauria * History of Chawosauria * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria * Chawosaurian Revolution